The invention relates generally to data and database synchronization. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for configuring database synchronization, e.g., through an information/call center.
People who use personal information managers (PIMs) such as Microsoft Outlook®, Palm OS®, or Lotus Notes® often store their information in more than one location, such as a PDA (personal digital assistant), a PC (personal computer), a handheld computer, a mobile phone, or a network server. Generally, data is inputted into the location that is most accessible to a user at the time it is being input. Some users may have a default storage location or a backup storage location. In order to make sure that each data location includes identical, up-to-date information, a user synchronizes the data among the various data locations.
For example, during a workday a user may carry around a PDA that contains a calendar, a to-do list, contacts lists, and e-mail. During the day, the user may add, revise, or delete an appointment, a to-do list item, or a contact to the PDA, but that new or revised information only appears on the PDA. In addition, e-mail may be received at a home or office PC or both. When the user returns to his or her office or home, the user wants to make sure the changes made to the PDA are reflected on both the office and home PCs, and, if the office or home PC is connected to a server, to make sure that the server also contains the most recent changes. In addition, the user may want to update the e-mail residing on the PDA with newly received e-mail on the home or office PC and/or server. In order to keep each data location current, the user must synchronize the data locations. A typical arrangement, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, for both data security and convenience reasons, is for each user to have a single, default storage location, e.g., server 200, to which data changes are uploaded from a location (e.g., PIM device 102) and compiled, and from which those changes are then downloaded to each of other locations, e.g., PIM devices 104, 106. Typically, this default location is a server accessible through a network such as the Internet or a LAN (local area network), or at least accessible via telephone and the PSTN (public switched telephone network).
Before synchronization between the default server and the other locations can be accomplished, a user typically carries out several steps to configure the various data locations to be able to talk to the default server. First, a user accesses the default server (e.g., by logging on with an account name and password) and downloads a synchronization package (software programs) such as Intellisync® from Pumatech, Inc., of San Jose, Calif. This package includes a synchronization (sync) engine, a synchronization application, a configuration interface, and a “connector” program. A connector program allows users to synchronize between a server application and commercial PIMs. Next, the user exits the server and installs the synchronization package on the PDA, PC, handheld computer, or mobile phone. Then, using the configuration interface, the user accesses the synchronization application and configures the synchronization application for the specific system setup. This setup includes specifying to the synchronization application, e.g., the user's account name and password for the default server (a.k.a. the synchronization server), which folders at that location should be synchronized, which PIM is being used on the user's device, where the data to be synchronized is stored on the user's device, which direction to synchronize the data, and a synchronization schedule.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a prior art configuration of a PIM device (e.g., user's PC 100) to prepare it for the synchronization process involves the user first logging onto the web-based server's website to access prior art web application 205. (A web application is a software application that is accessible from the Internet.) The user then downloads a synchronization package from server 200 over the Internet 50. The synchronization package includes synchronization application 120, sync engine 110, and configuration interface 115 (the connector is also included, but is not shown). Next, the user exits server 200 and installs the synchronization package components on PC 100. Once the synchronization package components are installed, the user configures synchronization application 120 using configuration interface 115. Configuration includes informing the synchronization application of the user's account name and password for server 200, which items (calendar, address book, e-mail, etc.) the user wants to synchronize to user's PC 100, which PIM 160, e.g., Microsoft Outlook, the user has installed on PC 100, the locations on PC 100 of the PIM's address book, calendar, and e-mail folders, which direction to synchronize the data, e.g., bidirectionally between server 200 and PC 100, and on what schedule synchronization should occur, e.g., once per day, once per week, etc. Once this configuration is completed, configuration interface 115 is no longer needed. Then, based on the synchronization schedule, synchronization application 120 uses the user's account number and password to log on to web server 200 and prior art web application 205 via the Internet 50 and uses sync engine 110 to synchronize server database 220 on web server 200 with PIM database 170 on PC 100. This process is currently used to configure synchronization between, e.g., a user's PDA or PC and data stored in a web-based server account, such as Yahoo!® or MSN®.
The prior art configuration process has several disadvantages. First, a user must confront two completely different interfaces: a web-based interface, in order to create contacts and calendar folders on the server side and to interact with prior art web application 205 to download the synchronization package, and then a Windows-based interface, in order to install the synchronization components and to configure synchronization application 120. Second, many of the steps to configure a folder for synchronization are complicated and must be performed in the proper sequence. Third, some of the steps used in configuring synchronization application 120 are repeated when accessing prior art web application 205. In all, this configuration process can be very tedious and confusing.